


Bedside Manner

by Penkindisbestspecibus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penkindisbestspecibus/pseuds/Penkindisbestspecibus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr prompt. Dave broke his arm, and takes advantage of this to milk Sollux and Karkat for pity and goodwill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedside Manner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zippkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zippkat/gifts).



> This is probably the most NSFW-ish thing I've ever written. Oh well.
> 
> Thanks to Zippkat for the prompt! FEED ME PROMPTS AT TUMBLR!
> 
> (i'll write the next chapter of chernobylbound sometime shush)

“Kaaaaaaarkat,” He whines, deliberately using a high-pitched, aggravating voice just to piss him off further. “Can you get me a glass of AJ?” Dave has the audacity to pull the puppy dog eyes, and Karkat's resolve to tell him to go fuck himself (in significantly coarser terms) wavers and crumbles. “I'd get it myself, you know, but...” He waves his left arm, safely encased in a cast to prevent further injury.

 

A few days ago, due to some harebrained stunt Karkat could only assume he did out of 'irony', Dave's left arm had been broken in three places and had to remain in a cast for quite a while. Naturally, being the insufferable prick that he was, he played up the pity card in order to milk both Karkat and Sollux for all the goodwill he could. Which was why Karkat was heading to the kitchen for a glass of apple juice, and Sollux was currently busy giving the asshole a foot rub. He poured a tall glass full of the amber liquid, grumbling lightly to himself about insufferable boyfriends. “Some people...” He muttered, returning to the bedroom, with the beverage in hand. The foot rub had apparently escalated to a full leg massage. “Here's your drink, your highness.” He said, with a sarcastic bow. Dave took the glass from him haughtily, craning his head back so he could look down his nose at him, despite the ridiculous angle. “Thank you, peon.” He replied, in an upper-class twit voice. “Is there anything else, your majesty?” Karkat replied, crossing his arms slightly. Dave paused slightly, sipping his AJ with an exaggerated sound of refreshment. “One more thing. Be a dear, and put on some Disney movies?” Karkat pulled a face and was about to retort, but Dave pulled his glasses down slightly so he could see his pouting expression clearer. Emotional blackmailing was cheating.

 

“... Fine.” He growled out, stomping over to the TV. Sollux snickered from his position next to Dave, having shifted to the other leg. Like he could talk. “Which one, fucktrumpet?”

“Aw, Karkles, you're going to break my little crippled heart... Let's go with Pocahontas. Shit yeah, Pocahontas was boss as fuck.” The darker skinned male only rolled his eyes at that, popping the DVD into the player and switching the TV on. He tossed the remote at Dave, who caught it with his usual level of dexterity and grace. “Is there anything else?” He ground out lightly, watching as Dave gave an exaggerated 'Hmmm', stroking his non-existent chin hair. He grinned slightly, latching onto the shorter male's wrist and tugging him onto the bed, causing him to fall with an undignified yelp. “Shut up and cuddle with me.” Karkat opened his mouth to complain, before shutting it indignantly, and rolling onto his back, resting his head on Dave's shoulder. “You're still an insufferable prick, Strider.” Dave just grinned at him, as he hit play on the remote. Sollux abandoned his by-then-relatively self-appointed job in order to sidle up on Dave's other side, letting the slightly shorter blonde male lean on his own shoulder as he reached around with his own arm to rest his own hand on Karkat's shoulder, and his other hand on Dave's cast.

 

After 'Pocahontas', came 'Hunchback of Notre Dame' and by the time they were getting through 'The Little Mermaid', Dave was snoozing silently between the two other males. “... Ptttht. Kk. Hey. Kk.” Karkat craned his neck slightly, keeping one eye on the screen as Ursula sang what was in his opinion, the best song of the movie. “What? Just because the giant douchemuffin is asleep doesn't mean I stopped wanting to watch this.” He really liked Ursula as a character, but he found his appreciation of her somewhat tarnished by her attempt to interfere and rig the odds so to speak. If she had just let Ariel have her chance, and not done anything to interfere, then she would've been fine. She wouldn't have gotten Ariel, but at the very least she could still say she didn't break her deal. “I'm horny.” Had Karkat been drinking anything at the time, he very well would've done a spit take. “Sollux, we are not having sex whilst Strider is sleeping right next to us _whilst watching The Little Mermaid!_ ” He hissed, attempting to punch the asian male as best he could without jostling the sleeping male between them. “What? It'th not like he'th going to wake up, DV thleepth like a fucking thtone, you know that.”

“ _That's hardly the point here!_ ” Sollux rolled his eyes, easing out from under Dave to poke Karkat lightly. “Would it help if I thaid pleathe?” Karkat resisted the urge to palm his face.

“ _No_. I am not, and this is completely for the record, going to have sex with you right now!” Karkat edged away slightly, swatting Sollux's hand lightly. “Just shut up and watch the fucking movie, you heaving sack of bile.” Sollux remained silent for a good deal more of the movie, until the wedding scene.

 

“Kk.” The male in question craned his neck slightly to meet the others gaze.

“What.”

“I'm thtill horny.” Karkat couldn't resist the urge this time, palming his face with heavy force.

“ _Oh my fucking god_... okay, fine! I'll give you a fucking handjob if you'll _shut up already_.” The smug aura of victory the asian enthused normally would've earned him a punch, but Karkat didn't want to disturb Dave whilst he was sleeping. Sollux already his dick out, a fact that earned him an incredulous glare from Karkat. Silently, he decided to ignore his other lover for the moment, performing his task with relative disinterest. People were singing and that was considerably more interesting to Karkat, and besides, he had already made his reluctance very clear. Sollux, for his part was mostly silent, save for the occasional soft grunt.

 

Karkat glanced over out of mild curiousity, and Sollux had his eyes shut and was biting his lip rather forcefully. Okay. So he was maybe a little aroused now. “Ah... Kk...” Make that fairly aroused. So he was fairly certain the heat in his cheeks were from a furious blush, but he didn't care so much, preferring to lean over the sleeping form of Dave to press his lips against Sollux's. At least this way he could muffle the moan's better. He could feel Sollux tense up slightly, and the warm liquid splattering on his hand, thankfully avoiding Dave. Not that he would've noticed, but the stains might have been a tad conspicuous, and probably would've led to some indignant remark about leaving him out. Which was actually exactly what they were doing, but he was asleep and that didn't matter. They broke apart, Karkat drawing back slowly, a small trail of unbroken saliva extending between them. Sollux was trying to get his breathing back under control, so Karkat figured he could have a little more fun at his lover's expense. He lifted his fingers to his mouth slowly, and purposefully, knowing full well the other was watching his every move. He wasn't exactly big on the taste, but what he did enjoy quite a good deal, was the way Sollux just silently watched him intently. Slowly, teasingly, he let his tongue slid out, gently collecting all of the semen and then just as slowly drawing it back into his mouth.

 

“Okay, yeah, that was pretty fucking hot.” Karkat gave out another yelp, scrambling slightly as he snapped to stare at Dave. Sollux for his part didn't look surprised at all. “God fucking damn _it_ Dave, don't do that!” Dave was quite clearly awake, and had a smug grin on his face as he regarded both Karkat and Sollux. “Sorry, it's just you were kind of making out right above my dick, it was hard not to notice.” Karkat sighed, wiping his hand on the sheets. Now everyone was aroused with the exception of Sollux, who, in all honesty, would probably be aroused sooner as opposed to later. “I should break my arm more often.” Dave said teasingly, causing Karkat to groan and roll his eyes.

“Oh fuck off, Strider.” He nonetheless, leaned in to kiss his other lover, groaning slightly when the hand not in a cast tangled itself in his dark hair.

 

The Little Mermaid trundled along, nearing it's end, forgotten in favour of other... 'activities'.


End file.
